Ouran Highschool Host Club!
by MissAnimeFanxxx
Summary: i just wondered if there were 2 girls in the host club because they were too beautiful? i dunno. i just always like the idea. so its all the same storylines but just with a couple of girls in the host club. haruhi is still the main person and the rest of the host club is still here. please r&r! x
1. Starting today you are a host! 1

Haruhi Fujioka was in one of the four libraries at the Ouran Academy, _trying_ to study. Her eyes were on her text book but she had read the same sentence about 7 times. _Seriously, this place has four library rooms and not one of them is quiet enough to study?_

She sighed, packed up her books and wondered around the academy to find a nice place to study. From every room she past, she heard loads of people messing around. Haruhi was beginning to think that rich people only come to the academy to have a good time. Everyone else's uniforms were blue blazers and black trousers. Haruhi's uniform was a maroon jumper and brown trousers. She had short brown hair and round glasses so everyone mistook her for a boy.

She walked up the stairs to the top floor where she only heard a few noises. She then came to an abandoned music room. _Maybe this would be a good place to study._As she opened the door, her eyes widened as she saw 8 people standing in the middle of the room. _Is this a host cub? But there are two girls._ On the far left of the group was a tall boy with black hair and onyx black eyes and he looked strong. A small blonde boy stood in front of him holding and teddy-bunny, and he had brown eyes. Another blonde boy was sitting on a chair in the middle of the group looking proud with violet eyes. Two identical boys stood at the sides of the chair with auburn hair and golden, green eyes. Two girls stood back to back, one with straight light brown hair and the other with straight black hair, both had cerulean eyes. On the far right of the group stood a boy with glasses, black hair and grey, black eyes.

"Welcome." They all said.

**Starting Today, You Are a Host!**

Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time at the Ouran academy. The Ouran host club is where the handsomest boys, and in this case the most beautiful girls, with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

When Haruhi got used to the room she noticed that it didn't look like a music room at all. There were couches and tables scattered around. "This is a host club?" asked Haruhi nervously.

"Oh wow, it's a boy." said the boys with the auburn hair.

"Very handsome." said the girl with the brown hair sarcasticly.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Asked the boy with the glasses.

"Yeah but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." Replied the boys in unison.

Haruhi was shaking nervously. "Oh, that wasn't very polite. Let me introduce everyone. Ahem." The boy with the glasses said. "I'm Kyoya Otori." Suddenly there were lilac roses all around him. "These are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Orange and blue roses around them. "This is Takashi Morinozuka but we call him Mori." Dark blue roses around the strong looking boy. "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but we call him Honey." Pink roses around the little blonde boy with the bunny. "These girls are Akemi Yamada and Kuro Ikeda." Green and purple roses. "And this is our president, Tamaki Suou." White roses around the blonde boy sitting in the chair.

"Welcome to Ouran host club." The two girls said.


	2. Starting today you are a host! 2

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. honor student." Said Kyoya.

"What?" Tamaki said, standing up. "Then you must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard so much about."

Now Haruhi was a bit freaked out. "How did you know my name?"

"Why, your infamous." Kuro said. "I mean it's not everyday a commoner gains access into our academy. " _commoner?_

"You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." Kuro said, but said that last word seductively.

"Uh, well uh thank you, I guess." Haruhi said.

"Your welcome." Tamaki said and started doing loads of dramatic gestures with his hands. "You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You have shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

Haruhi started to walk away from him while saying "i think you're taking this poor thing too far." Tamaki dragged her back and said "Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor!" Then there were white rose petals floating around him. "We welcome you poor man, to our world of beauty!"

"I'm outta here." Haruhi said and started to walk towards the door when someone jumped on her back. "Hey! Come back Haru-chan!" Shouted Honey. "You're a hero? That's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student." Then Haruhi realised what Honey said. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!" Honey ran back to Mori as Tamaki said out of the blue, "I never would have imagined the famous scholar...would be so openly gay."

Haruhi turned her head towards him. "Openly what?"

"So tell me, what type of guys are you into? Do you like the strong silent type?" Dark blue rose petals floated around Mori. "The boy lolita type?" Pink rose petals around Honey. "How about the mischievous type?" Orange and blue rose petals around the twins. "The cool type?" Lilac rose petals around Kyoya. "Or maybe you're bisexual."

"What?"

"Well, in that case, the sexy type?" Purple rose petals around Kuro. "Or the feisty type?" Green rose petals around Akemi. "Or maybe you're into a guy like me."

"I uh, no! I-It's not like that! I was just looking for a place to study!" Haruhi tried to say whilst walking backwards. She hadn't realised until the last minute that she had walked into a table that held an antique vase.

She looked down at the smashed vase, wide eyed. Hikaru sighed said "Auuuh, we were going to feature that renaissance vase in a school auction."

"Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was suppose to start at 8 million yen." Said kaoru.

"8 million yen?" Haruhi yelled. "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million? I'm uh, gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." Hikaru and kaoru said in unison.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Said Kuro.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Asked Akemi.

Tamaki sat back down on the chair and said "You may have heard a saying Haruhi. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do."

"Uh, what?" Haruhi said.

"Since you're poor and have no money." Tamaki continued, with Haruhi sighing. "you can pay with your body."

"UUHHH!" Haruhi yelled.

"Not that like that. It means, starting today, you are the host club's dog."


	3. The host club is open for business!

Haruhi froze. She was spacing out and couldn't hear what everyone else was saying. _I don't think I can handle this, mum. I have been captured by a strange group of guys that are calling themselves a host club._

"Uh, is he ok?" Kuro asked. Honey poked her and she fell flat on her face.

**Host club, open for business.**

Tamaki was sitting on one of the couches with three other girls, entertaining them with his princely ness.

"Uh, Tamaki I baked you a cake," said a girl with long brown hair. "Will you try for me?"

Tamaki lifted her chin and said "Only if you feed it to me, my princess." The girl made a swayed noise.

"Tamaki, what's your favourite song?" Another girl asked.

"The song that reminds me of you of course." Tamaki replied.

"Wow, you are so dreamy."

"Ahem, Tamaki?" said a girl at the end.

"Yes, Ayanokoji?"

"I heard that the host club is keeping a kitten without a pedigree. Is that true?" Ayanokoji said, flipping her chestnut hair.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call him that." Tamaki replied.

Just then Haruhi walked into the music room, carrying some shopping.

"Speak of the devil."

Haruhi put the shopping bags on the table.

"Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet. Did you get everything on the list?" Tamaki asked.

_Piglet?_

"Uh yeah, I think so." Haruhi replied.

Tamaki searched through the shopping and pulled a jar of coffee. "Hey, what's this?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"What it says on the jar. It's instant coffee." Haruhi answered.

"Instant coffee?" Akemi asked from behind the sofa.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of it before?" Haruhi asked.

"I have. It's commoners' coffee. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki said.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee, you just add hot water."

"I didn't know there was such a thing." Kuro said, next to Akemi.

"So it's true then poor people don't have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." One of the guests said.

"I must say, commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over Tamaki's shoulder. "100 grams for 300 yen?"

"That's a lot less than what we pay for our coffee." Kaoru said.

"God, if it's that much trouble, I'll go back and get you _expensive _coffee." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I keep it." Tamaki said, standing up.

"What boss?" The twins said in unison.

"I'm going to give it a try." Everyone gasped. "I will drink this commoner's coffee." Tamaki declared, as everyone applauded him.


	4. Their acts x

Everyone went over to a table at the back of the music room. Tamaki looked at the coffee and had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's the matter boss?" The twins asked.

"I'm not quite sure how to prepare this." Tamaki replied. "Haruhi, can you please come over here and make this commoner's coffee?"

_Is he serious? Rich people can't make a simple cup of instant coffee?_

"Oh Tamaki," Ayanokoji started to say "Now you're taking the joke too far. You won't even be able to swallow that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."

"I beg your pardon?" Haruhi asked her kindly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ayanokoji smiled sweetly. "I was talking to myself."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called.

"Oh, uh coming!"

There were four china tea cups lined up on the table. Haruhi put some of the grounded coffee beans into each cup, and filled them up with hot water. "Here you go."

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki declared.

"Uh, I don't I'm allowed to drink this." One of the guests said.

"What if I die?" another guest yelled.

_Oh god._

"What if I let you drink this…from my mouth?" Tamaki said with in a seductive tone.

"_Oh_ _Well then _I would drink it!"

"Ok, this is just stupid." Haruhi said, and walked off.

As she walked around she saw the twins talking to a couple of girls. It seemed that Hikaru was telling a story. And then…

"And the nightmare that he had made him bolt up right out of bed." Hikaru said.

"Ah Hikaru!" Kaoru said. "You know I don't like that story! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Kaoru had big puppy dog eyes and he was acting all sad and hurt. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Suddenly Hikaru's hands were around Kaoru's waist and their faces were only centimetres apart. "I'm so sorry Kaoru. It's just that you were so cute when it happened, that I _had _to tell to someone. You know I would never upset you. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Hikaru." Kaoru whispered.

All the girls started to squeal and fidget in their seats. "I've never seen brotherly love like that!"

_I just don't get it._

She looked across the room where Kuro was laying on the sofa and Akemi was sitting on the end, both of them just talking to each other. It was then that Haruhi noticed that Akemi and Kuro's uniforms were slightly different from the rest of th girls. The guests wore yellow dresses, while kuro and Akemi dresses were shorter stopping above their knee caps.

Kuro bent her right leg, only a little, which made her dress rise up a bit. Akemi crossed her legs and sat at an angle so that everyone could see her legs. All the girls gasped.

"I'm so surprised that they habe the bravery to show that much skin!" one the girls said.

"They must be so lucky to be members of the host club, but I can hardly blame them. They are both more beautiful than any of us." Another girl said, envious.

Ayanokoji scoffed. "All I can say is that they are sluts and nothing more." She whispered to herself.

Kuro had her arms behind her head and her eyes closed. Akemi looked at her and giggled to herself. "What Akemi?" Kuro asked.

"Nothing. It's just when I saw you like that it reminded me of that trip to Italy with the host club."

"Akemi!"

"What happened?" Asked one of the guests.

"Well, Kuro was laying down on the beach while Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Tamaki were having a water balloon fight. Tamaki stood near Kuro but dodged out of the way when Hikaru threw a balloon at him. Her face!"

"Akemi, you are so annoying. It was ages ago anyway."

"You guys are so lucky to go on trips with the host club!" The guests yelled.

And with that Kuro and Akemi giggled together.

_Still don't get it._

Mori came into the music room with Honey on his back. Honey was rubbing his eyes as they joined a table. "Hey Honey! Hey Mori!" The girls squealed. "You look tired, Honey."

"Yeah, I am." Honey replied, with his cute brown eyes. "I had to wait for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting, and I fell asleep. Sorry we're late."

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"And I'm still not completely awake." Honey said, sleepily.

"Aww! So cute!" All the girls said.

As Haruhi was watching this, Kyoya came up beside her. "Is he really a third year student?" She said to Kyoya.

"Honey Senpai may act young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori Senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled as he came running towards Haruhi with open arms, and crashed into her, knocking her off her feet.

When Haruhi stood up she felt a bit dizzy, as Honey asked with his brown eyes looking up, "Do you want to have a piece of cake with me?"

"Thanks but I uh, don't really like uh, cake." Haruhi said as the whole room was spinning.

"You what? You don't like a cake? Well ok then, do want to hold my bunny Usa-chan?"

Once Haruhi got herself together she looked at the pink bunny that was being waved in her face. The teddy, with its cute little black eyes, was almost as cute as Honey.

"Well, I guess he is kind of cute huh?" Haruhi said as she took the bunny from Honey.

"Take good care of him ok?" Honey said as he skipped back to rejoin Mori and his guests.

"You probably have noticed by now that each club member uses their own unique characteristics to supply to the desire of our guests. Kuro and Akemi's part is of how they make our guests jealous of them. Since they are both exceedingly pretty we thought that was their strong point. They are mostly requested because they talk about their lives in the host club and their guests find this interesting." Kyoya said. "And also you must know that Tamaki is No. 1 around here. He is the king. His request rate from our guests is 70%."

"What is this world coming to?" Haruhi asked herself.

"This is our world Haruhi, and you better get used to it, since you are the host club's dog." Kyoya said and flashed her a smile.


	5. i'll teach you

Tamaki walked up behind Haruhi and said in her ear "You're gonna have to work hard to pay off that big debt, my little nerd."

Haruhi jumped and said "Please don't do that and what do you mean by work hard?"

"You need to better your appearance, and a lot, or no girl is going to look twice at you."

Just the thought of a girl feeling that way about Haruhi, made her want to gag. _I'm straight and I will always be straight._

"Well maybe I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." She simply said.

"What!" Kuro and Akemi yelled as they walked over.

"What do you mean you don't want girls to look at you?" Akemi asked, hands on hips.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought it was every boy's dream for girls to follow them around" Kuro said.

"Why are you here then?" Haruhi asked them.

Kuro and Akemi looked at each other, not saying anything.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Tamaki decided that these two girls in particular were too beautiful to be counted as guests" Kyoya explained. "But I think he felt sorry for them, since they were being bullied by a few of our guests."

"Oh, okay, uh sorry I asked such a personal question." Haruhi said kindly.

Akemi walked off slowly. "It's fine, really." Kuro said. "Somehow it affected Akemi more." Then she walked off after Akemi.

After an awkward moment, Tamaki said proudly, "Anyway Haruhi, you need to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me."

"Well sorry, I just don't think it's all that important, especially how people look. I mean it's on the inside that really matters, right?" Haruhi said, "I don't even know why you have a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?"

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's not everyday God creates a beautiful person like Moi! Beautiful both inside and out!" White rose petals began falling around him.

"Say what?"

Tamaki started doing loads of dramatic gestures again while saying, "I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Haruhi.  
Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world."

_Is he trying to describe himself?_

"And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."

_There's a word to describe people like him._

He was still rambling on, "That's why I started this host club in the first place. I did it for those who starved for beauty."

_What is it?_

"For those working day and night, pursing beauty. And…"

_Oh, I wish I could remember that word._

"I've decided to share my expertise with you, Haruhi. And here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth noises. Besides…"

_A pain in the neck? No. There's something that fits him perfectly._

Then Tamaki went and stood at the side of her and bent down near her face and said "You see how effective a glance from this side can be."

Then Haruhi said aloud, "Oh, I got it!"

"Ooh, did I strike a chord…?"

"Obnoxious."

Tamaki went quiet, and then suddenly he was huddled in a corner of the room with white rose petals floating lifelessly around him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tamaki senpai." Haruhi said sweetly.

The twins came over laughing and put their arms on top of Haruhi's head. "Ha-ha, oh you're hero all right." Hikaru said.

_But he is a pain in the neck._

"I am sorry senpai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me." Haruhi said with a smile to cheer him up.

Tamaki then stood up straight and the white rose petals started floating all around him again. "Really? It did? Then let me teach you more, my friend."

_Well, he got over that quick._


	6. He's a natural

"Uh, boss?" Kaoru asked.

"Call me king!" Tamaki said with a beaming smile on his face.

"Well, you can teach him all the basics of hosting there is"

"But he's not gonna get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look like a host." Hikaru continued, as he walked to stand in front of Haruhi. "Hmm." He said as he looked Haruhi up and down. "Maybe if took of his glasses it would help." Hikaru reached and pulled off Haruhi's round glasses. When he looked back at him he widened his eyes. Kaoru stood next to Hikaru wondering what was so shocking. As soon as he looked at Haruhi his eyes also widened.

"Hey, I need those! I used to have contacts, but I lost on the first day of school!" Haruhi yelled, as her eyes squinted.

"B-boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru stuttered.

Tamaki came running up behind them and pushed them out the way. The rest of the host club gathered around Haruhi and were shocked at what was presented in front of them. Tamaki put his hand in the air and clicked his fingers as he said "Hikaru, Kaoru. You know what to do."

"Got it!" They said in unison. They both grabbed one of Haruhi's arms and ran out of the music room despite Haruhi's protests.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist." Tamaki demanded. Kyoya started dialling a number on his phone. "Mori senpai, go to the eye doctor and get Haruhi some contact lenses." Without a word Mori ran out of the music room. "Kuro, Akemi try to entertain mori senpai and the twins' guests."

"Seriously, that's what you're giving us…" Akemi said.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Honey asked, jumping up and down.

"Honey senpai"

"Yes sir"

"You, go have some cake."

And with that Honey sat at a table with his bunny, Usa-chan on the opposite side, eating cake. "It's just you and me Usa-chan," Honey said miserably. "Everyone else they were busy."

Hikaru and Kaoru had dragged Haruhi into one of the school's changing rooms. They both held out a school uniform and said "Here. Change into this uniform."

"W-what? But why?" Haruhi was confused.

"Don't ask questions!" The twins charged towards Haruhi while yelling "Change, change, change!"

"Fine, I'll change but you two have to get out of here!" Haruhi pushed the twins out of the changing room and as they hopped out they both looked at each other. "Whoa…"

After a while Haruhi asked "Um, senpai? Are you sure it's ok for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi drew back the curtain letting everyone see her in her uniform.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled. "Cute! You're as pretty as a girl. Adorable!"

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey exclaimed while Mori made a sound of agreement.

"Now you look handsome!" Akemi said.

"Oh my god, I could kiss you right now!" Kuro exclaimed.

Haruhi laughed nervously.

"If we would've known that was how you really looked…" Hikaru started.

"We would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished.

"Who knows, maybe you'll actually draw in some customers." Kyoya said while writing in his book.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking." Tamaki was getting so excited. "You will no longer be our little errand boy. From this day you are officially a member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rank host. If you can get 100 customers to request you, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt."

"A host?"

**The host club is open for business!**

Back in the music room, Haruhi was surrounded by girls and they were all asking her questions. She never felt so lost.

"So, tell me, Haruhi. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" One of the guests asked.

"I'm curious, what products do you use on your skin?" Another asked.

"Yes, it's so nice."

"I can't do this anymore." Haruhi whispered but the guests could hear. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well then, why did join the host club?"

_All I have to do is get 100 guests to request me and they'll forget about my 8 million yen debt. I know just the story!_

About 5 minutes later, loads of guests were gathered around Haruhi listening to her story.

"I see, so your mother got sick and passed away 10 years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" A guest asked.

"Oh, I do them myself." Haruhi replied sweetly. "My mother taught me. She also taught me how to cook. She was amazing. When she went to the hospital she gave me loads of recipes. It was fun to try each dish, especially when they turned out right. And it was nice to see my dad enjoy them too. I've had a hard childhood but me and my dad have managed to make our way through."

Tears were starting to form in all the guest's eyes. "I…uh…" One of them stuttered.

"Is it ok if tomorrow" One of them started.

"We request to sit with you again?" Another asked.

Haruhi gave a soft laughed, "Yeah, I'd really appreciate that, ladies." And she gave them a sweet smile which made them sway.

Tamaki was watching all of this from the sofa. "Why is he so popular?"

"He's a natural" Kyoya replied simply.

"No help needed." The twins said in unison.

"It's annoying." The girls said.


	7. envy

"Have you forgotten about me?" Said a voice beside Tamaki. Ayanokoji flipped her hair out of her eyes to look at Tamaki. Tamaki immediately spun around to face her.

"Oh no, sorry princess. I'm just a little concerned about our newest host." He gave her a sweet, apologetic smile.

"Well, you sure have been keeping an eye on him a lot." She replied, trying hard to hide her envy in her voice. Tamaki, however, was oblivious to this.

"Of course, I have to. I'm trying to teach him how to be a gentleman like me. Haruhi, come here for a minute." He waved a hand to Haruhi, indicating her to come over. She left her guests and walked over to Tamaki and Ayanokoji.

"What's up?"

"Haruhi, I would like you to meet one of my regular guests, princess Ayanokoji."

Ayanokoji gave Haruhi a greeting smile.

_It's that girl from earlier. Just smile and carry on._

Haruhi gave a bright smile and said "Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tamaki gasped, jumped up and grabbed Haruhi and started to swing her around. "That was so cute! Super good, amazingly good!"

"Uh, Tamaki?" Akemi said, sitting with her guests.

"You're so cute!" Tamaki continued to yell.

Haruhi struggled and withered but couldn't break free from his grasp. She had no choice. "Mori senpai! Help me!"

Mori looked over and narrowed his eyes. In a flash he grabbed Haruhi from Tamaki and lifted her up. Dark blue rose petals floated around him. Tamaki quickly silenced. "Mori senpai…You didn't have to go that far…"

When Mori put her down Tamaki was quickly all over her again. "Come here little one, give daddy a hug."

"I've already got a dad! I don't need another one!" Haruhi yelled.

After class Haruhi wondered down the corridor, then she realised she didn't have her bag. She turned around to go back to the classroom but as she did something outside caught her eye. She went up to the window and looked down…into the pond. _Is that my bag? But who…?_

Haruhi began running down the corridor but she slowed down as she past Ayanokoji. "I bet your loving Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's pointless though. You will always be a second class citizen." Then she continued to walk in the other direction. _I wonder if she threw my bag in the water._


End file.
